The present invention relates to a display apparatus and, more particularly to a display apparatus whose screen is illuminated by light from a light source.
In a conventional portable phone and the like, its screen is illuminated so that characters and figures displayed on its display portion can be recognized easily, and even at a dark place. A transparent panel for protecting the screen is usually disposed in front of the display portion. If dust and the like enter a portion between the transparent panel and screen, the displayed contents cannot be seen easily. Therefore, a dustproof measure is implemented for the portion around the transparent panel and screen.
In a conventional display portion of this type, the screen is illuminated by a predetermined illuminating component, and a dustproof screen portion is implemented by interposing a dustproof component in the form of a packing at the peripheral portion between the screen and panel. However, since the illumination and dustproof structure of the screen are achieved by different components, the number of components increases, and a reduction in component cost and assembly cost cannot be realized.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a display apparatus in which the component cost and assembly cost are reduced by reducing the number of components.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a display apparatus comprising a display unit having a flat screen, an illuminating component formed into a frame to correspond to a peripheral edge portion of the screen and arranged in tight contact with the screen, and a transparent plate arranged on an opposite side of the screen in tight contact with the illuminating component to face the screen, wherein the illuminating component entirely seals a peripheral portion of a gap between the screen and the transparent plate.